Una vida diferente
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: hay muchas historias de Harry encontrado y criado por los Cullen. Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si los Cullen criaran a Tom Ryddle? ¿Cómo sería su vida? ¿Sería oscuro?
1. Chapter 1

Nota importante:

Aquí, los vampiros serán más mayores porque si no, sería incoherente que se desarrolle la historia. Como un siglo o así.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes y universos le pertenece Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer.

Todo lo demás es mío.

No obtengo beneficio económico al escribir esto.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

* * *

En el orfanato Bool, una celadora trataba de darle de comer a un niño de no más de dos años sin tocarlo. Había algo extraño en él. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero sospechaba que el demonio residía en el pequeño.

Temía alimentarlo, ducharlo y vestirlo pero temía aún más no hacerlo. Tal vez si se negaba, el diablo iría a por ella de noche y haría cosas horribles con su cuerpo.

No solo ella pensaba de ese modo. También las demás monjas incluida la directora.

Pero Genevieve, que así era como se llamaba la mujer que en esos momentos trataba de alimentar al niño del mal, era la encargada de los pequeños de uno a tres años.

El pequeño no presentaba síntomas de abuso, sin embargo la desnutrición si se notaba.

La celadora lo dejaba en una habitación a parte y se le había prohibido interactuar con otros niños.

El infante había aprendido hacía poco a caminar y como no tenía nada que hacer en su habitación, jugaba consigo mismo.

Era un día cálido en Inglaterra y los niños disfrutaban jugando en el patio.

Thomas, que así era como se llamaba el pequeño de dos años, miraba con tristeza la ventana deseando salir a jugar también.

La celadora se había ido hacía un rato y estaba solo de nuevo.

Tras desearlo, Thomas apareció en el patio al lado de unos niños que jugaban con algunos animales de madera.

Al verlo aparecer de la nada, la monja encargada de cuidar el patio se sobresaltó y gritó tan fuerte que asustó a los más pequeños.

Thomas cogió un conejo amarillo y otro niño más grande, que quería el mismo juguete, lo empujó y se lo quitó.

Cuando el más joven comenzó a llorar, una de las celadoras que había acudido al grito de la otra monja, lo sacó de allí y lo llevó ante la directora.

La mujer, muy asustada, le comentó lo que su hermana le había dicho y tras un rato pensando, la señora Cole tomó una decisión.

Se desharían del pequeño.

Dios no las castigaría por aquello, pues se trataba del demonio y el Señor las recompensaría por mantener a salvo a los otros infantes puros.

Así que, cuando llegó la noche, una de las hermanas salió sigilosamente con el niño envuelto en una fina manta para que si alguien la veía no sospecharan, y caminó varios kilómetros hasta llegar a un bosque.

La temperatura había bajado bastante así que el clima era frío.

La mujer dejó al pequeño oculto en unos arbustos y salió corriendo dispuesta a lavarse tras haber tocado al demonio.

Las conciencias de las cuidadoras del orfanato estaban tranquilas y por primera vez en dos años y unos meses, durmieron en paz.

* * *

La familia Cullen al completo habían salido de caza. Llevaban días sin alimentarse y algunos como Jasper y Edward, tenían los ojos oscuros.

Cada uno fue en direcciones distintas y bebieron hasta saciarse.

Carlisle trabajaba en un hospital local. Edward, Jasper y Emmet, estudiaban ciencias y letras. Las mujeres, se quedaban en casa debido a las normas sociales de esa época.

Cuando saciaron su sed, los Cullen fueron juntos a casa y por el camino Emmett y Jasper peleaban armando escándalo.

-Menos mal que este lugar está aislado. -Esme suspiró.

Todo sonido se detuvo cuando se escucharon suaves gemidos.

Los vampiros tenían la total certeza de que se trataba de un niño humano. ¿Pero qué hacía en aquel lugar?

Jasper, Rosalie y Carlisle fueron los primeros en llegar entre unos arbustos donde yacía un pequeño de pelo negro, mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y ojos castaños.

-Hay que llevarlo al orfanato. -Esme susurró horrorizada.

-¿Quién dejaría a un niño abandonado en mitad del bosque? -Rosalie estaba furiosa.

Los vampiros no podían hacerse cargo del pequeño porque bueno, eran vampiros y él humano. Aunque el olor era diferente, para nada apetecible. No es que oliera mal, al contrario, ¿pero quién se comería algo que olía a madera y lirios con un toque de algo que no podían identificar? Ellos no.

Sorprendentemente, fue Jasper quien se agachó y envolvió al pequeño entre sus brazos con mucha ternura.

-Tal vez necesite un doctor. Está azul. -El vampiro soldado murmuró.

Iremos al orfanato primero y después comprobaré su estado. Aquí hace demasiado frío.

Y eso hicieron.

las mujeres se quedaron lejos de allí mientras Carlisle, Jasper y Edward se acercaban al orfanato.

Hicieron sonar la aldaba y cuando creyeron que nadie se levantaría, unos pasos se escucharon y un rato después, la cadena que aseguraba las puertas fue retirada y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué desean en una noche como esta?

-Hemos encontrado a este pequeño en el bosque y veníamos a traerlo. -Carlisle dijo con educación.

Cuando la mujer se fijó en el bulto que Jasper tenía en los brazos, negó con la cabeza.

-El demonio. Ha llegado a nosotras. No. ¿No puede ser. No es posible. Nos deshicimos de él. -Esos pensamientos corrían por la mente de la monja haciendo que Edward gruñera por lo bajo.

-No tenemos sitio. Estamos completos. -Dijo.

Era mentira, pero ¿qué iba a decir?

Los tres hombres sabían que mentía.

Edward averiguó el nombre del infante, la muerte de su madre y las cosas diferentes que el pequeño hacía mediante los pensamientos de la mujer.

-Pero es un niño y usted monja. ¿Cómo no va a hacerse cargo de él? -Jasper gruñó.

Quería infundirle terror a la humana pero se contuvo.

-Aquí no atendemos demonios. -Espetó.

Cerró la puerta y los vampiros lo permitieron.

-Si insistimos, sospecho que lo van a tratar fatal así que lo cuidaré yo. -Jasper se dio la vuelta muy decidido.

Sabía que su esposa ya habría visto su decisión.

Edward les contó lo que había averiguado y Carlisle frunció el ceño pensativo.

-Hablaremos en casa. -Dijo finalmente. Y sí, Jasper, el niño se quedará.

-Bien. Porque si no, me habría ido a otro lugar con el bebé.

No comprendía por qué se sentía tan protector de ese niño, bueno, Thomas Pero nunca había ido en contra de sus instintos y esta vez no sería la excepción.

* * *

Nota: Aún no he elegido parejas aunque tal vez sea un Tom/James.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes así como los universos le pertenece Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer.

No obtengo beneficio económico ni de algún otro tipo al escribir esto.

* * *

Capítulo 2.

Alice era una mujer feliz. Llevaba varias décadas con su esposo, o al menos lo era sobre el papel, porque ya no hacían cosas de pareja juntos. Ellos se amaban, pero ya no como pareja si no como hermanos. Al principio se habían necesitado mutuamente, pero ahora ambos se habían dado cuenta que aunque sus sentimientos eran profundos, sabían que allí fuera había alguien más para ellos.

La pequeña chica sabía que aún no llegarían sus verdaderos compañeros pero que hasta entonces estarían bastante ocupados. Solo que no sabía de que manera.

Había visto a un pequeño de pelo oscuro en sus premoniciones pero no pensó que Jas decidiera hacerse cargo de él.

No se quejaba, pues Esme, Rosalie y ella, estaban deseosas de tener niños pero no les era posible la maternidad.

Esme había adoptado a los otros vampiros como a sus hijos, pero Alice sabía que deseaba un pequeño al que arrullar.

Por eso, cuando Jasper volvió con en niño en brazos y Edward les contó a Emmet y a las mujeres lo que ocurría, enseguida un pequeño rayo de ilusión se formó en los corazones de ellas.

-Es un mago. -Declaró Carlisle una vez en la mansión.

-¿Cómo has dicho? -Jasper le miró interrogante.

Había envuelto al pequeño en una manta y lo mecía suavemente.

Estaba dormido con uno de sus pulgares en la boca. Era adorable.

-Una vez conocí a uno. Newt Scamander. Es un hombre... Peculiar.

-¿Y cómo sabes que Tom es un mago? -Esme intervino.

-Porque Newt me habló de la magia accidental y de otras cosas y la descripción encaja con lo que Tom puede hacer.

Habían decidido que lo llamarían Tom en vez de Thomas. Sonaba menos formal.

Algunos se preguntaban que cómo iba a cuidar Jasper de un infante pero no pusieron en palabras sus reticencias.

-Mañana por la mañana habrá que comprar cosas para bebés. La comida que tenemos aquí puede servir, pero no todo es adecuado. -Comenzó a instruir Carlisle.

-¿Puedes revisarlo ahora? Ha pasado tiempo bajo los arbustos y temo que enferme. -El soldado rubio murmuró.

Se notaba que sus instintos de protección habían aflorado intensamente con la llegada del pequeño a sus vidas.

El médico lo revisó y tras varias pruebas determinó que el niño no se constiparía, pero que estaba demasiado delgado para su edad.

Varios gruñidos se escucharon después de eso.

-Jasper, despiértalo para que podamos darle un vaso de leche con unas gotitas de jarabe para prevenir un resfriado.

El nombrado puso mala cara, pero obedeció. Carlisle era el médico después de todo.

-Pequeño Tom. Despierta.

Cuando el niño escuchó una voz masculina se alteró. A él solo le cuidaban señoras. A no ser que se tratara del cura.

Esperaba que no fuera él de nuevo. Le tenía miedo.

-Abre esos ojitos para mí, pequeño.

Cuando el menor lo hizo, miró confuso a su alrededor. No estaba en su habitación de siempre.

-¿Tienes hambre? -Esme se acercó.

Miró sus facciones amables y agachó la mirada. A él nunca le miraban así. Debían haberse equivocado.

Unos brazos fuertes le rodearon el cuerpo y el pequeño se tensó durante unos segundos. Después, cuando se dio cuenta de que no era nada malo, probó a envolver sus bracitos en torno al cuello del señor rubio.

-A partir de ahora, vas a quedarte aquí con nosotros en esta casa. ¿Qué te parece?

Tom no comprendía mucho pero los brazos que le rodeaban se sentían bien a pesar de la frialdad así que asintió.

Le dieron un vaso de leche entero. Para él solo. Nunca había tenido uno completo y estaba muy rico.

-Puedes tener un poco de zumo, pero solo un poco. -Carlisle se acercó con un pequeño vaso.

El niño lo olfateó algo desconfiado y cuando descubrió que el olor era bueno, lo bebió entero.

-¿Te gusta? -Rosalie preguntó con dulzura.

-Zabe dico. -Dijo con timidez.

-Mañana por la mañana podrás tener más. Ahora irás a dormir de nuevo y así podremos jugar un montón. -Comentó Emmett.

La mirada del menor era curiosa.

¿Jugarían con él? ¿Esas personas amables?

El sueño le venció y se quedó dormido en los brazos protectores de Jasper.

-Hay que tener cuidado de que los Vulturis no se enteren. -Carlisle susurró. -Sabéis que si nos descubren...

-No van a llevárselo. -Rosalie rugió por lo bajo.

-Tendremos cuidado. -Jasper aseguró. -Sé como ocultarme si fuera necesario.

Y así, Tom Ryddle, pasó a vivir con los Cullen.

Los vampiros no sabían lo que les deparaba el futuro, pero ahora que habían encontrado al pequeño, no dudarían en protegerlo y quererlo.


End file.
